Nos années lycées
by C00kiez
Summary: Leily Listoon, une adolescente de quatorze ans qui rentre au lycée à Konoha. Oui vous avez bien lu, une fille de quatorze ans qui entre au lycée ! Mais son niveau intellectuelle ne la rend pas sérieuse. Énergique, malchanceuse, généreuse et optimiste, elle ne laissera personne indiffèrent. Les prochaines rencontres se feront elle sans encombre ? De toute façon, non !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Je ne suis pas une nouvelle, mais je n'ai jamais ose publier... Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent! J'ai déjà 3 autres chapitres tout frais je continuerai selon votre motivation. Avant que vous ne commencer à lire je tiens à dire que ceci est une réécriture de mes 12 ans donc par moment cela risque d'être enfantin. Et je m'excuse pour l'orthographe. Sincèrement. Je fais attention mais pour les super forts en français je vous met en garde. Voilà. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre dans le train**

**À** l'aurore, des yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent soudainement. Une seconde plus tard, les draps étaient repoussés, et une ombre féminine s'assit à la gauche de son lit. Se levant avec une certaine légèreté, une main frêle et blanche prit des habits - un débardeur blanc accompagné d'un short bleu foncé très simple ainsi qu'un gilet vert usé trois fois plus grand que le reste. Un brin pantoise, la propriétaire les enfila cependant assez rapidement. L'ombre se dirigea ensuite vers sa fenêtre d'une démarche silencieuse. Elle s'assit, elle était toujours présente à cette heure où la plupart des gens dorment encore, enfermés dans leur monde si doux et innocent. Sachant cela, elle ouvrit délicatement ses volets, respectant le silence régnant, et le soleil matinal ne tarda pas illuminer la jeune fille du nom de Leily qui cacha immédiatement ses yeux d'un vert extrêmement clair tandis que dans ses fins cheveux blonds foncé jouaient de magnifiques reflets dorés.

- Une belle journée, affirma l'adolescente en observant le ciel bleuté de l'été qui brillait de mille éclats.

**S**a voix n'était qu'un murmure doux et léger, bien loin des sarcasmes et des cris d'hystérie habituels de la jeune Listonn. À ce moment précis de la journée, loin des regards, elle profitait de la tranquillité et du silence matinal. Depuis un certains temps déjà cette habitude de se lever plus tôt ne la quittait plus à tel point que désormais ça en était presque devenu vital.  
Leily se laissa emporter dans son monde de rêve, autorisant son regard à se perdre dans la scène que lui offrait un petit moineau dans le jardin familial. Alors que les petites pattes de l'oiseau sautillaient, la petite Listonn s'imagina sa vie future. Elle ne resta cependant pas longtemps car une longue journée l'attendait. En effet, d'ici une petite quinzaine minutes elle devrait manger son petit déjeuner. Le dernier dans cette maison. Mais avant ça, elle devait d'abord faire quelque chose. Chose qu'elle aurait bien voulu oublier d'ailleurs.  
« Je me suis fixé de me regarder dans le miroir, aujourd'hui. » se rappela-elle à contrecœur.  
Comme n'importe quelle fille de son âge, Leily n'aimait pas se regarder dans le miroir. Elle retira alors le drap qui recouvrait celui-ci mais garda les yeux obstinément dirigés vers ses pieds, incapable de regarder son reflet.

- Ne sois pas stupide. S'ordonna-t-elle, décidée à parler à voix haute pour se donner du courage. Tu es ridicule.

**E**lle ouvrit alors les yeux et découvrit une adolescence qui, dans une position crispée, battais des cils, presque aussi surprise qu'elle. Ses cheveux semblaient vraiment blond, pas châtain comme auparavant, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat étrange. Nerveuses, ses mains se tordaient. Leily voyait maintenant une jeune fille lui donnant la désagréable impression que ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Pourtant, elle nota sa petite taille, dans les un mètre cinquante cinq, son corps qui lui donnait l'impression d'être encore une petite fille, sans aucune forme très avantageuse bien qu'elle ait déjà quatorze ans. Brusquement, elle se détourna de son reflet, ses mains rattachèrent ses cheveux et elle sortit de la pièce avec sa valise, sans aucun regard en arrière.

**I**l était dix heures trente et le train arrivait. La fille Listonn était sur le quai, prête à prendre le train, et n'en pouvait plus des mille recommandations que lui servait sa mère depuis le réveil, inquiète de la voir partir en internat. Sa mère finit d'ailleurs par pleurer à chaudes larmes, ce qui l'avait particulièrement énervé, et il faut l'avouer l'avait mise assez mal à l'aise. Dans ses plus lointains souvenirs sa mère avait toujours était très protectrice envers elle et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Sa soudaine envie de partir ne fut que renforcée quand le train arriva - enfin - sur quai.

**Q**uand celui-ci s'arrêta en face d'elles, sa mère ne s'était toujours pas calmée. Elle était comme ça, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que ça change. Protectrice. Trop. Le choc que lui avait produit son envie de départ soudain était proche de la crise cardiaque. Depuis le collège, elle ne cessait de réclamer son indépendance, et madame Listonn avait enfin fini par céder et le prix à payer était de voir sa fille unique s'éloigner.  
La réconfortant une dernière fois, Leily lui rappela qu'elle ne partait pas pour toujours, et lui souris de la même façon que lorsque l'on réconforte un enfant qui ne veut pas partir. Décidément, les rôles étaient définitivement inversés !

**L**orsque sa maman-poule la relâcha enfin elle prit sa valise verte, assorti à son gilet, et monta dans le train pour Konoha en faisant de grands signes de main à sa mère jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit hors de vue. Dans un soupir de soulagement, elle s'avança dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. La légendaire chance listonnienne avait encore frappé : il y en avait plus aucun de libre. Avec ce surplus d'émotions de libération, ses futurs voisins n'étaient pas près de l'oublier ! Après tout, elle avait bien le droit de se lâcher, un peu, non ? Une fois au lycée elle allait devoir faire attention à tous ses gestes pour bien se faire voir.

**E**lle espérait juste qu'ils ne seraient pas dans son lycée...

**E**lle secoua la tête. Bien sûr que non, ils n'y seraient pas ! Avec le nombre de lycée - huit - de la ville la probabilité était tellement faible que cela ne valait même pas le coup d'y songer ! Son lycée privée, Konoha, accueillait peu d'étudiant à cause de son système scolaire très particulier : il n'y avait pas vraiment de classe. Chacun suivait un programme personnalisé en vue d'améliorer ses notes dans les domaines les plus faibles de chaque élève tout en suivant tout de même un minimum les autres matières. Leily avait été prise d'office dans le lycée. Ayant sauté deux classes, sa capacité à s'adapter à un nouvel environnement était forcément un atout majeur. Toutefois, la jeune fille ne s'inquiéta pas d'avoir seulement quatorze ans alors que ses autres camarades auraient entre seize et vingt ans. C'est plutôt eux qui allaient devoir s'inquiéter ! La jeune fille était une vraie pile électrique. Et, elle en était plutôt fière !

**T**irant la porte d'un compartiment, où il y avait qu'une personne (dans son infinie bonté elle n'allait laisser un souvenir mémorable qu'à une seule personne).

- Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir ici ? Demanda-elle poliment.  
- Non, répondit-il avec un air qu'elle trouva particulièrement arrogant.

**D**ommage pour lui, le jeune homme ne semblait pas encore savoir qu'il était plus probable de croiser un pingouin dans un train que de se débarrasser de Leily Listonn. D'ailleurs cette dernière était encore plus déterminée à s'installer là : elle n'aimait pas trop les gens arrogants et l'idée de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure la mettait un peu plus de bonne humeur.

- C'n'est pas grave je viens quand même, dit-elle d'un ton léger en s'installant pas le moins du monde troublé.

**I**l soupira déjà ! Le pauvre garçon n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

- Bon, commença-elle en se redressant et prenant un air trop sérieux. Tu n'as que trois quart d'heure à me supporter, après on ne se reverra jamais ! Tu pourrais me supporter un minimum quand même !  
- Ce n'est pas tous à fais faux. Comment tu t'appelles ?

**I**l l'avait vraiment surprise elle pensait avoir à le convaincre plus longtemps. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et, tout en s'asseyant, elle lui répondit.

- Leily Listonn. Et toi?  
- Shino.  
- Shino commentaire?  
- tout court Shino.

**E**lle éclata d'un rire cristallin qui sonna comme un rire d'enfant. Il devait penser qu'elle serait du genre à le harceler des jours et des jours pour pouvoir le revoir. Elle n'insista cependant pas, se rendant compte que Shino faisait déjà beaucoup d'effort de communication lui qui semblait ne pas avoir parlé depuis des lustres. De plus, ses lunettes de soleil noir et sa veste qui lui recouvrait le visage témoignaient qu'il était un mec qui souhaitait à tous prix passer inaperçu même si, au contraire, il était tout sauf discret. Un type dans son monde.

- D'accord Shino, tu as quel âge ?  
- Cela ne te regarde d'aucunes façons.

**E**lle eu la sensation qu'il cherchait à la déstabiliser. Alors la meilleure réponse possible pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne partirait pas malgré tout était d'ignorer son comportement infect.

- Ben si tu veux, lâcha-elle.

**E**lle avait l'intention de continuer à l'embêter un bon moment mais avant qu'elle ne puisse poser une nouvelle question pour mieux connaître mon camarade, elle fut interrompue par le bruit de la porte coulissante. Un moment passa. Moment où elle avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, stupéfaite, alors que son voisin, lui, restait totalement impassible. Le nouvel arrivant était un garçon aux cheveux rouges - coloré - avec un look décontracté tirant sur le style rock.

- Je peux venir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs.  
- Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle dans un grand sourire.  
- Non, répondit Shino simultanément.

**C**ela n'aida pas le nouvel arrivant qui se gratta la tête de sa main gauche d'un air légèrement gêné. Mais, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il finit par s'asseoir après un moment d'hésitation au plus grand désarroi de Shino, déjà à bout à cause de l'adolescente.

- Tu sais, Shino, je n'aime pas vraiment la compagnie non plus, je n'ai simplement pas le choix.  
- Oh, vous semblez déjà vous connaître. Je n'aurai pas besoin d'expliqué son comport..., commença

la blonde cependant surprise de cette information.  
- On est dans la même classe, la coupa le nouveau arrivant sans doute pour que son camarade de s'énerve pas. Je m'appelle Gaara.

**D**écidément, ils ne disaient jamais leur nom de famille, pensa la blonde. Sans doute par prudence. Après tout, elle, en manquait cruellement fonçant toujours tête baissé !  
Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

- Enchantée, je suis Leily Listonn.  
- Tu n'aurais pas du venir ici, elle semble aussi folle que cet idiot de Naruto. J'avais fais ça pour te sauver.

**E**lle déduisit facilement que c'était un autre de leur camarade. Elle releva néanmoins l'adjectif qui, il faillait se l'avouer, lui coller plutôt bien.

- Merci du compliment, même si je ne sais pas qui c'est. Bon courage pour survivre à ce voyage avec moi, Gaara.  
- D'accord.

**I**l mit un temps avec de comprendre, ayant répondu par automatisme. C'est donc avec une jeune fille - trop - dynamique, un garçon taciturne et un rouquin stupéfait que le voyage continua, et qui finit trente minutes plus tard pour la plus grande joie de Gaara et Shino.

**C'est fini ! Enfin le chapitre hein... N'hésitez pas à mettre vos avis, je suis prépare psychologiquement ! Cordialement, Cookiez.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici mon Chapitre 2 , il est court alors je le publie déjà. ( c'était d'origine donc ... Voilà ne vous inquiétez pas, ça sera le seul aussi court)**

**Chapitre 2 : Il y a pas à dire, la prochaine fois, je prends un plan !**

**M**ais … mais non ! C'est pas possible ! Elle se traitait intérieurement d'idiote tout en se frappant la tête contre sa main posant sa valise verte au milieu de la rue. Sa patience perdu à cause de ce maudit internat, Leily jura un nombre impressionnant d'insulte se dirigeant entre sa carte qu'elle avait oublier et l'architecte qui avait construit un dortoir qui ne se trouvait pas dans le lycée. Lycée, au passage ferme. Sans prévenir, elle cria d'un coup pour se libéré de la pression et s'assit sur la valise au sol dans un soupir désespère sous le regard ahuri des passants qui se pressa de changer de trottoir comme si la folie risquait de les contaminer. Qu'est ce que allait-elle faire ? Comment sortir de cette situation ? Tout en passant à des solutions improbable – Spider man ne pouvez-t-il pas volait à son secours ? - un jeune homme lui adressa la parole ce qui la fis sursauté et mis fin à ses rêveries pour aller – enfin – a des pensées un peu plus lucide.

- Ça va, mademoiselle?

Sa tête se releva surprise de trouver la personne si proche d'elle. Ce qui la frappa c'était ses yeux. Blanc. Peut- être est il aveugle ? Ça l'a mettait un brin mal à l'aise. Avant de se rappeler que s'il avait était lui parler c'était justement parce qu'il l'avait vu.

- Ça va, affirma-elle dans un sourire timide. Oh, s'écria -elle comme frapper par la foudre.

**L**a voilà, la solution ! Merci, spider man! Elle se releva pleine d'énergie avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres et les yeux remplis d'espoir sans doute savait-il où était les dortoirs ! Cette réaction qui fit sursaute le jeune homme la prenant déjà pour quelqu'un de lunatique, lui lança un regard suspicieux comme s'il allait appeler l'asile psychiatrique dans la seconde, rappelant quelques peu les derniers passants.

- Es ce que vous savez où se trouve les dortoirs de l'internat de ce lycée, dit-elle en le montra du doigt.

- Elle venait seulement de penser que peut être c'était un simple passant qui était pas forcément dans ce lycée. S'il ne savait pas, la blonde allait vraiment craquer et - faire une crise listonnienne dont elle avait le secret.

- Bien sûr ! Je sais où cela se trouve, je suis dans cet internat. Excusez-moi, mais puisque vous ne devez pas être une lycéenne, vous ne pouvez pas visité l'internat c'est un lieu privé, dit-il hautain.

- Je suis une nouvelle et je suis une lycéenne dit-elle en soupirant sachant que en plus de mon âge plus petite, sa taille – un mètre cinquante cinq- ne l'aider pas à passer pour plus âge.

- Vous êtes pas un peu jeune, pour une lycéenne ? insista il.

**E**lle soupira derechef sachant pertinemment que ça ne serait loin d'être le premier.

- C'est parce que les professeurs ont voulus que je saute des classes. Je rentre en seconde.

- Ah d'accord.

- Au faites , tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Leily Listoon.

- Neji.

- N'empêche, merci beaucoup.

- De rien.

**C**omprenant l'enjeu qu'avait cette première rencontre avec quelqu'un du même établissement que le sien, elle devait faire un minimum attention à sa conduite, pas comme avec Gaara et Shino. Le trajet se déroula alors en silence. L'un de peur de faire une remarque qui se fera mal voir, l'autre trop snob pour engager la conversation avec la nouvelle. Au bout d'un trop long moment pour la jeune fille, elle observa le bâtiment et fut stupéfaite de savoir que c'était son dortoir. Cette maison passait beaucoup plus pour un château privée. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à devant sa chambre. Et elle le remercie sans plus de cérémonie - et n'osa avouer qu'elle avait rien retenu du chemin dans le dortoir- une dernière fois avant qu'il se dirige vers ses nouvelles occupations. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit une chambre d'une bonne dizaine de mettre carrée . Meubler d'un lit recouvert de draps éclatant de blancheur qui semblait plutôt moelleux, il y avait également une armoire et un bureau en bois. Tout dans cette pièce respirait la nouveauté, le neuf, le neutre. Comme si la blonde était la première à y mettre les pieds, ce qui est sans doute le cas.

**A**près avoir aussitôt fermer la porte, elle déposa sa valise au sol avec la grâce d'un canard accompagné par son sac à dos. Elle se jeta comme un phoque sur le lit et ferma les yeux de bonheur en ayant cru quelques minutes plus tôt d'attendre dehors toute la nuit. Une quinzaine de minute passa avant que Leily se redressa pour sortir quelques affaires pour se doucher ainsi qu'un drap dans sa valise pour cacher un éventuelle miroir dans la salle de bain. Une bonne heure après la douche, et une autre dans ses pensées sur son lit, Leily jugea qu'il était tant de visiter un peu sa nouvelle ville et qui sait, rencontrer des gens du lycée !

**Voila à bientôt !**


End file.
